


The Witch Hunts are Over

by Somburliss



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Harassment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somburliss/pseuds/Somburliss
Summary: Bayonetta's story meets an abrupt end when her confidence far exceeds her power, leading to her defeat and rape at the hands of a couple of measly angels in the prologue of the game. Game Over.





	The Witch Hunts are Over

Bayonetta stood before a casket, clad in a pair of circular glasses and a nun’s habit that heavily accentuated her womanly curves. She held the Lord’s book and recited a prayer, heedless of the poor weather around her. Her diligence in fulfilling her task, as well as her oblivion to her surroundings, made her seem almost untouchable. That is, until Enzo showed up.

The short, portly man walked up to Bayonetta and brazenly smacked her ass, breaking her concentration and earning a girly squeak from the “untouchable” lady.

“Damn it Enzo, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch the merchandise?”

“And whose merchandise is it, huh?” replied Enzo. “You stop owing me money, and I stop treating you like a whore. With the amount of shit I put up with from Rodin about owing HIM money when I’m waiting on payment from YOU, youze lucky I haven’t started pimpin’ you out yet!”

“Yes, about that…” the supposed nun began, the rain on her face concealing the sweat forming on her brow.

“Ya don’t got this week’s payment, do ya?” She shook her head regretfully. “Yeah I figured as much. That makes three weeks now. Guess I gotta give some more serious thought to whorin’ you out.” He gave her ass another smack, this time hard enough to make her jump a bit. “Get back to prayin’.”

Bayonetta resumed her prayer, trying her best to ignore the gaze she was getting from Enzo. She was unsuccessful, her nipples beginning to protrude from her clothing under the man’s watchful eye. Regardless, she completed her prayer, and golden rays of light shone down from the heavens upon her.

“Ugh, more a’ this shit? You can see ‘em, right?”

“I see them,” the tranquil woman answered. “They are instruments of God, descending upon his heavenly rays to Earth.”

“Yeah whatever. Just go handle it.”

“Dear Lord, grant us guidance and keep safe the souls of our loved ones for all eternity.” Bayonetta traced a circle above her head, creating a runic purple ring. She slowly jumped through it, warping to the plane of Purgatorio where the angels above became reality. She approached the creatures above…

…then crashed back onto the ground, her face now intimately familiar with the enemy’s spear. “Yo can you even handle this?” Enzo asked incredulously. Bayonetta wordlessly stood back up, doing her best to wipe the mud from her nun’s outfit.

“Watch and learn.”

Again, Bayonetta soared into the sky. She confronted one angel directly, landing a few good kicks and managing to knock it away. She moved to engage a second foe, but a third quickly interrupted her and struck her taut midriff with the dull end of its spear, followed by a forth delivering a powerful kick that sent her plummeting to the ground again. This time, the angels gave chase.

Bayonetta landed on her stomach, her head spinning from the force of her impact. Before she could recover, she found an angel behind her, tearing her garment and revealing her pantiless crotch to the night air. “Sorry boys, but the only holes getting filled tonight are your mouths with my heels.” Even as she delivered her line, she stayed glued to the ground as she was still too dizzy to recover. Her enemy pulled her hips up to prime fucking height while she remained face down in the dirt.

Unknown to Bayonetta, the angels had formed a line behind her. When the one in the back shoved the angel ahead of it, a chain reaction was set off. With the force of twelve angels, the one holding her hips drove himself into her exposed cunt, sending the raven-haired witch straight to climax in a single stroke.

“OH *FUUUUUCK!!!*” she squealed. Her hips trembled uncontrollably within the angel’s grasp as she leaked love juices all over the invading member. With her thoughts made sluggish by the overpowering feelings of lust, she was defenseless as the creature pounded her straight through her premature orgasm. The remaining angels seemed pleased as they surrounded her, spears in hand, almost as if to mock how easily she had climaxed.

There was no reprieve for the witch as she found herself repeatedly impaled with cock before she even began to taste afterglow, her quivering cunt still stuck in the throes of orgasm. Each stroke seemed to find the G-spot in her nethers that made it difficult to think. Her silken nun habit was soaked from the pouring rain, clinging to her curves and nicely emphasizing her substantial boobs, bouncing freely within. No longer the coveted, out-of-reach vixen she portrayed herself as, tonight she was being taken for granted like a simple whore. But that didn’t stop her body from turning on like a light bulb. She was awash in her own juices, crying out in pleasure while getting fucked by a lowly messenger.

Not content with the current pace, the angel sped up, nailing the bombshell beauty far faster than she could handle. Constant moans were forced from the witch as her ass compressed lewdly with every thrust. Her cunt was quickly losing ground, being brought closer and closer to orgasm after she had barely recovered from her first. She begged her skillful assailant to slow down, but its only reply was several swift smacks to her asscheeks, further stoking her flames of involuntary lust. Bayonetta willed herself not to cum a second time, but it was ultimately useless as the steady pounding of her pussy counteracted any bit of willpower she had. Without changing its speed at all, the angel managed to take her over the edge again.

“DAMN YOU!!!” The bespectacled witch gripped the dirt with all her strength as another climax struck her body. Her hips once again shook within the creature’s grasp, and it once again fucked her quivering cunt, heedless of her orgasm or how sensitive she had become. She could do nothing but writhe on the ground and make lusty squeals that no cool, aloof lady had any business making. The nun outfit added an extra bit of irony as she surrendered her second sinful climax to the heavenly figures.

For over a minute this continued, until she finally regained somewhat normal brain functionality. Even though her body had already given in twice, her mind still knew she had to put up a fight if she was going to make it out of this. After another minute or so of getting her crotch jackhammered and moaning like a whore, she found the strength needed to put her plan into action.

Bayonetta propped herself up on shaky arms, inadvertently shifting to doggystyle as she prepared her revenge. “Are you all ready for bed time? Let me tuck you in.” With that, she released the full force of whatever power she had left, firing a purple shockwave outwards at all of the surrounding angels. However, the attack was barely enough to stagger one or two of her opponents, and she remained stuck on angel dick as the rest remaining unfazed. She realized with humiliation that the only thing she’d managed to destroy with the blast was her clothing, leaving her stark naked in the rainy night. She quickly attempted to remedy this using her signature hair-woven suit, but was dismayed to find she was too weak to manifest it. Instead, she was stuck nude, burning with shame from giving the angels a full view of her alluring figure. One of the bystanders klunked Bayonetta on the head with its spear, sending her back into the mud, face-down ass-up like they preferred. She yelped as the angel began plowing her again, as if her escape attempt hadn’t even happened.

The holy being was merciless, ramming itself straight to the hilt with incredible speed and making sure not a second went by that Bayonetta wasn’t filling the graveyard with her feminine moans. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter every time her assailant’s dick pressed against her cervix. Any time Bayonetta tried summoning her powers, she received a swift club to the head by one of the watching angels, ensuring she knew her place. Right now, the sexy tease of a witch had been reduced to a moaning slut for her enemies. “Cheeky *AHHH* move! Thinking you can *FUCK-FUCK-FUCK* use me like a cheap *OH!*” Bayonetta’s taunt was as ruined as the rest of her, cut off by a single, sharp slap to her perfect ass. The woman’s ladylike façade was breaking down at a rapid rate as she became nothing but a toy to the angels.

As it approached its own climax, the angel fucked Bayonetta with enough brutality to make her entire body lurch forward on every thrust. Despite her mind’s fury at being treated like little more than these angels’ bitch, her body had been reacting every step of the way. She cursed herself for being so easy to please, but all that came out were moans of pleasure. As the divine creature slammed itself into her again and again, her pussy clenched with the telltale signs of impending orgasm.

“NO, you stupid- *AHHHHHH!!!!!*” Bayonetta wasn’t even sure if she was scolding the angel for screwing her, or her own body for succumbing to another climax, but the thought fizzled out along with the rest of her brain as her vision went white. Her eyes rolled back as hot seed rushed into her, flooding her womb and inundating her with warmth and fullness. The angel’s grip on her hips was the only thing keeping Bayonetta from collapsing in the dirt as it stuffed her full of its cum and disgraced her as a witch. And the whole time, she offered nothing but one long scream of ecstasy and a puddle of femcum on the ground.

The angels cheered at Bayonetta’s subjugation, and it would be far from the last time they did so. As the victorious angel pulled out, the black-haired beauty’s crotch collided with the ground unceremoniously. Golden shackles materialized around her wrists, and a matching golden collar appeared around her neck. Now a slave of Heaven, she could do nothing but twitch and sigh in the dirt, leaking both the angel’s cum and her own juices in equal measure. However, she was given little time to rest as another took its place, raising her hips and lining its dick up with her spasming cunt. “Can’t we talk about this?” she pleaded. The answer was no, as the angel pierced her entrance with no remorse.

The umbra witch looked around the graveyard, desperate for help but finding nobody whatsoever to aid her. All that was left in the cemetery was the sight of a defeated witch being used by one angel after another, cumming repeatedly as she wailed her poor little witch’s heart out like the damsel in distress she had become.

**THE WITCH HUNTS ARE OVER**


End file.
